Agatha Perry
by Craft
Summary: The mysterios powers and destiny of Agatha Perry
1. Default Chapter Title

Agatha Perry

Agatha Perry, was a normal 14 year old girl, 5'4" chestnut hair, green eyes, and she was a witch. Not just any witch though, she possessed a power no one could ever possess, she was an Isle. One with power to call on ancient magic, only two other people had been known to have it Meryln, but didn't he have every power ever known to the wizard community? There was also Helga Hufflepuff, hers was the highest form ever known, except now. Agatha had just received a letter from Hogwarts, and was pleased, she was planning on attending Alcamy this year. Alcamy was a fine school, one of the finest, but nothing compared to Hogwarts, nothing at all. So as it was she showed her mother, and needless to say she was thrilled, just as her farther would be when he got home. Agatha's father was an Unspeakable; she assumed that is where she got her strange aurora of power. Little were known about Unspeakables except that they could stretch their power to great extents. Her mother was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts also, this all was sort of a shock, first her mother becoming a teacher, and at Hogwarts? Agatha had heard you had to have heaps of power to attend Hogwarts, but to be able to be a teacher, to be in the same room as Albus Dumbledore, what a thrill. She often thought there was some unknown past of her family, things she did not know, things she was not told. Certain things happened to make her think these things too. Oh well she thought, I will know someday.

"Agatha, honey, time to go to Hogwarts, come on." Came her mothers sweet voice from down in the kitchen. She picked up her old brown trunk and heaved it downstairs, grunting and moaning the whole way. 

"Why do we have to go a week early?" Whined Agatha, she loved to whine, but knew peoples limits.

"I must go, I need to get lesson plans and get to learn the building. It will be nice to meet your teachers too, don't you think!" Said her mother smiling, she always had a beautiful smile, and Agatha hated to see her face when she was not wearing one.

"Alright, I guess it would be nice." Said Agatha cheerfully. "I did not even get to see dad though." It had just dawned on her that her father was not get to bid her good-bye. 

"Oh! It must have slipped me mind. Heavens me, didn't I tell you?" Asked Agatha's mother looking confused, like she could not get something across.

"Tell me what?" Asked Agatha, now she was the one confused.

"Your father is going to teach a new subject at Hogwarts!" Said her mother beaming. Her hazel eyes twinkling, she had her brown hair in a loose ponytail, Agatha always thought her mother had the prettiest hair.

"Oh what is it?" Asked Agatha happy, both of her parents at Hogwarts and her, there must be an expiation.

"Dueling!" Said her mother locking the door with a powerful locking charm.

"Oh Agatha could you please help me?" Asked her mother, she was never good at charms, and her best subject was Transfiguration.

"Yes, when is dad due? "_Hufiels_1!"" Said Agatha.

"Oh he should be in Thursday." Said her mother with a slight smile on her face, she was so proud her child was an Isle, but she played it off where Agatha thought no one knew.

"Well, are you ready?" Asked her mom.

"Yes, are apperaiteing?" Asked Agatha, she always wondered why her mother gave her that smile when she did magic?

"Yes, they did teach you how didn't they?" Asked her mother drawling her wand.

"Yes." Answer Agatha, that was taught in your last year, but that did not matter she could call on ancient magic to help her; the trouble was doing it without her mother realizing she could.

She quickly drew out her wand and muttered something so she could apperaite.

"Okay repeat after me." Said her mother. "_Boers Hogwarts_!"

"_Boers Hogwarts_!" Bellowed Agatha hoping that it worked. She felt a gush of wind, saw a swirl of color, and then she was in a forest. A forest, this was not where she was supposed to be.

"Mother! MOTHER!" Yelled Agatha growing frantic.

"I'm her child, I'm her don't worry." She heard her mothers kind voice.

"Why are we in a forest?" Asked Agatha confused.

"Oh back when the four founders of Hogwarts were around the bewitched it to were you can not apperaite, only the Headmaster can lift the spell. It is all In Hogwarts, A History; you should check it out from the library." Said her mother beginning to walk out of the forest.

They walked for what seemed like ages, then they came to an old beaten path that looked as it a thousand people had walked it. Once they strayed from the path to get engulfed in the forest again, but quickly found there way out. As they neared what seemed like the end, her mother told her to look up.

"Oh my goodness!" Screeched Agatha, the castle was enormous, with towers that looked as if the were reaching up to the golden sun. A lake that shown like crystal was directly in front on the castle, that made a sort of leading walkway to great stone steps, which came to, two great wooden doors, with a sign that had a badger, eagle, snake, and lion on it.

As they walked nearer Agatha asked her mom what they symbols on the door meant, her mother said it represents the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. She had also done a brief history on each house, as it turned out her mom and dad were both in Ravenclaw. 

"So do you think they will put me in Ravenclaw?" Asked Agatha hoping the answer would be no. Deep down she wanted to be in Gryffindor where the infamous Harry Potter was, along with his sidekicks Hermione Ganger (who Agatha thought belonged in Ravenclaw for her wit) and Ron Weasly.

"I don't know, there is a test that you take to see what house you will be in." Said her mother.

"Oh does it hurt?" Asked Agatha pain stricken.

"On heavens no!" Said her mother giving her an up easing look. 

"Oh good" Said Agatha feeling much better, she was great with magic so it would be no problem, if that was all it had to with.

They walked up the stairs and knocked in he gigantic doors. Not long after it opened to reveal none other than Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Ah hello, Susan Perry I assume?" Said Dumbledore in a reassuring voice.

"Yes, and you must be Professor Dumbledore?" Asked my mother.

"That would be I." Chuckled Dumbledore.

"And this must be Agatha." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Was the first thing to come out of her mouth, she was so awestruck.

"Well come in come in." Said Dumbledore.

"Fredrick, er Professor Flitwick would be so kind as to show Professor Perry to her classroom?" Said Dumbledore.

"Not at all, my pleasure!" Said Professor Flitwick in a high squeaky voice.

"Agatha, may I see you in my office, there are some things I need to talk to you about." Said Dumbledore, an odd twinkle in his watery blue eyes.

Ah great you stupid prat, what have you done? Agatha thought.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except Agatha Perry and her mother, and the plot. I know this one is short, I promise they will get longer! Please review!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Agatha Perry

Agatha followed Dumbledore down corridors and up stairs until they came to a wall where Dumbledore said "Toffee"

As Agatha walked in she noticed all of the portrits turn a look at her, then they all started to whisper she could make out thing like "4 heir, air I suppose" and "same with the potter kid, fire."

"Now Agatha" Said Professor Dumbledore with an odd twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes." Said Agatha wondering what Dumbledore wanted

"I am going to explain something to you, you may not want to hear it, but it is requested you do, is that ok?" Asked Dumbledore, in a serious tone.

"Yes." Said Agatha curiously. 

"You are the fourth heir, Hufflepuff's heir to be exact. As you may know, you are an Isle along with Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. Now the point of this conversation is, that you posses a certain power only passed down every 2,000 years. As I know you are wondering what does Hufflepuff have to do with anything well I will tell you. Let me start this way, Harry Potter is the heir of Gryffindor, Ron Weasly is the heir of Slytherin, and Hermione Granger is the heir of Ravenclaw. Do you get all of that so far?" Asked Dumbledore with a note of excitement in his voice.

"Yes, but what do you mean heir?" Asked Agatha.

"Well as you may know a they were all the most powerful wizards to ever live, except until now that is. There is something darker than Lord Voldemort. Hard as it may be to believe there is. It is called Ferine, and the only people who can stop it are Isle's." Said Dumbledore.

"So what is it that I have to do?" Asked Agatha she found all of this very interesting.

"Well I am glad you asked that. As you each can summon on ancient magic, you will come as one to create a force known as Element. I assume you know what makes up Element air, fire, water, and earth, north, south, east, west. They are the four elements, but there is one other, that is dark Ferine, as I said earlier. Ferine was around when Meryln was, and he was also one of the most powerful wizards, second to Meryln. All that is for another time though, back to our main subject. You the heir of Hufflepuff, air and east, I will tell you your job when the others arrive." Said Dumbledore summoning up a glass of water.

"Can I know who the others are and what their element is" Asked Agatha very confused.

"Oh yes, lets see, you are the fourth heir, Harry Potter is heir of Gryffindor, water, and north, Hermione Granger is heir of Ravenclaw, earth, and west, Ron Weasly is heir of Slytherin, fire, and south. I know none of this makes since right now, but I will get deeper into it later, right now all you need is the basics. Which is you and the others posses a power greater than magic it's self, and that you will be trained how to use it this year, for you will need it soon." Said Dumbledore getting up his blue robes bellowing around him.

"Good day." Said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"Good day." Said Agatha, her mind buzzing, what did all this mean, she was heir of Hufflepuff, was this good or bad?

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters except Agatha. If you did not get this chapter tell me in your review and I will rewrite it! Thank You.


End file.
